School Invasion
by Deaths.RoseXo
Summary: Imagine going to Math class on any ordinary day. Imagine your math teacher exploding. Now imagine the Doctor bursting into your classroom while your math teacher is exploding. Rated K for language. Enjoy! xD


**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do not own Doctor Who, but the aliens, plot, and Abby are mine!

**Author's Note:** This is just some crazy day dream I had during class one day. We were supposed to be solving intersecting equations of circles, but I had other, more important things in mind. ^.^  
Also, Sorry Mrs. Vaughn if you somehow end up reading this. It's nothing personal, I swear! xD

**School Invasion**

I'm staring at the white board covered in a strange concoction of numbers and letters. Twenty minutes—that's how long it takes the teacher to get through half of the first part of the problem. It's a four part problem. Fuck it, I'm not doing this shit. I sit back in my chair, arms crossed defiantly across my chest and my feet propped up on the seat in front of me.

Mrs. Vaughn continues working on the on the problem, completely unaware that not one student is paying attention to a word she says. Now without something to focus my attention on, instant boredom infiltrates my consciousness. My eyes wanders absentmindedly around the room, searching for something to captivate me. This is unlikely in a blank-walled math room.

The air conditioning kicks on, and I look around for its source as if it's the most fascinating thing there could ever possibly be. Once I find the elusive vent, I am again plunged into unceasing boredom.

Suddenly, a weird, pulsating whirring sound breaks the stillness of the classroom. It starts off quiet, but gradually crescendos to the point where everyone in the room, including me, is covering their ears. We all try to shout over the sound, asking each other what the hell that sound is. Just as suddenly as it came, the sound disappears. Everyone stares at each other as if someone is going to explain some prank that the seniors have planned out, but no one is laughing.

After a few minutes, we all go back to our day dreams as if the whole thing never happened. But things just get weirder. Mrs. Vaughn jumps away from the board as if it electrocuted her—now she has our attention. She spins around to face us, and we all prepare for her incessant nagging for us to pay attention. Instead, she cocks her head to the side, like a dog does when you say a funny word.

"Operation 6-9-2-4 initiated." Her voice comes out mechanically monotone. Every pair of eyes stare at her like she spontaneously grew a third head. After a beat of silence, we all burst into laughter.

"SILENCE!" The crazed teacher screams with the deep, throaty roar of a man. Without objection, the whole room complies. Mrs. Vaughn proceeds to walk over to the computer, clicking around, entering things in on the keyboard. The whole class just stares at her, cautiously glancing around to each other as if to say: "Do you see this? Is this really happening right now?"

**BANG!**

The door suddenly flies open, emitting a tall, thin man. His large brown eyes are just as wild as his brown, spikey hair. I notice that he doesn't have a visitor's pass. Suspicion edges its way into my mind, but I fight it back.

"You, there. Step away from the computer!" His demand comes out in a British accent. The tension in the classroom is now almost a tangible, breathable object. People are starting to freak out. I glance at the confusion on their faces and start to feel fear creep its way into my gut.

"I said back away!" the odd man yells, his eyes bulging out of his head so much that I vaguely wonder if they're going to pop out. When Mrs. Vaughn still doesn't respond, he pulls out a metallic wand-like device with a blue light on the end. It glows and makes a whirring noise that gets increasingly high-pitched. Just then, a spark flies from the computer and it lets out a sizzling sound. I'm not expert on computers, but I'm fairly sure that's not a good sign.

"Operation 6-9-2-4 terminated. Control station detonating." Mrs. Vaughn says in the weird robot monotone.

"Everyone, get down!" The man yells urgently. Confused, we all stare at him, unmoving. "Get down! Duck!" He screams frantically.

He rushes over to all of us that are closest to the insane teacher, ushering us to move across the room. I'm one of those people. Just like he ordered, we all cower on the ground in fetal positions. It only takes us seconds to all drop down. Fear can be a powerful motivator, I've just learned.

"Deteriorating in 10...9...8" The teacher begins counting down.

"What is she doing? What's she talking about?' I risk a glance up at the tall, thin man, but he doesn't answer.

"Who the fuck are you, man?" One of my classmates bravely demands from the guy. We all lean away from him as though he carries the black plague.

The dude turns his attention back to us, his eye brows knitted together in either concentration or annoyance. "I'm the Doctor."

"What Doctor?" I ask, then avert my eyes when he looks at me.

"The Doctor that is going to save you all." he answers cryptically.

"What's your name?" Another girl asks, looking scared but trying to hide it with a mask of anger.

"The Doctor." The man says again.

"Doctor who?" the first boy, Michael, asks.

"Just The Doctor."

"That's not a name! Who the hell are you?" Michael asks.

"I'm The Doctor, now will you shut up?" The self-proclaimed Doctor orders. This shut Michael up.

"…4...3"

"What is she doing?" I ask. Somehow, I seem braver than the rest of the class.

"Self destructing." The Doctor answers, looking back at the teacher who is counting down her own death.

Half the students start laughing—it's been the running joke that Mrs. Vaughn wasn't human. Everyone had their theories, but it was all just a joke. Nothing more.

"…1" And with that, she explodes into a million pieces, but not of flesh and blood. Instead, it's like a shower of computer parts. What the…

"Does anyone know where the intercom is?" The Doctor demands, but everyone is so frozen in shock and horror that they don't respond—except for me.

"Yeah, I'll take you there." I offer.

After running frantically through the halls, we arrive at the front office. The bitchy ladies behind the desk are cut short from their questioning when The Doctor flashes them something in his wallet. Though I don't see what it is, I assume that it's some form of I.D.

The Doctor goes on the intercom to tell every class to huddle up against the far wall of the classroom, but the intercom isn't working. Next, The Doctor goes over and pulls the master fire alarm.

"Commence Operation 6-8-3-4." The two office women say simultaneously, cocking their heads to the side the same way Mrs. Vaughn did before she went crazy.

"What did you say your name was, again?" The Doctor asks me, keeping his eyes glued to the two possessed women.

"Abby." I say.

"Okay then, Abby, I hope you like running…or at the very least are good at it." He still doesn't dare take his eyes from the two madwomen.

"I run track and cross country." I say, wondering why this is important.

"Alright, Abby who runs track and cross country, I'm going to tell you something that is very important. I suggest you listen to it." The two office workers draw nearer and nearer with his rambling words, and I'm about to lose my patience with The Doctor. "RUN!" He finally yells.

With that, he grabs my hand and takes off, dodging the robot office-women. We dart down the empty halls.

"Computer tech room, where is it?" The Doctor asks as we fly by lockers and deserted classrooms.

"Other way!" I yell, both of us turning on our heels, heading back in the direction of the office. Ahead of us are the two robot things, coming for us. My running strides falter as I debate whether I should stop and run back the other way or trust this weird Doctor man who seems to know what's going on. He makes up my mind for me by squeezing my hand tighter and taking out his metal flashlight thing. When it lights up, making the same strange sound as before, the two robots halt, then drop to the floor.

"Come on!" The Doctor urges. Across from the door to the front office is the library where the main computer control room is.

The Doctor gets to work on the computers right away, using his flashlight gadget. It is like some kind of wireless mouse, opening programs and entering commands.

"What is that?" I ask, watching over his shoulder.

"Sonic screwdriver."

"Sonic screwdriver? Yeah, right. What are you, some kind of government official with special computer equipment?" I ask.

"No, I'm sort of…a free lancer. With a Sonic Screwdriver."

"Who are you?" I ask.

"The Doctor." With his free hand he takes out his wallet and shows me a sheet of blank paper.

"What's that supposed to be?" I ask, annoyed.

He glances at it. "Apparently, a piece of paper." He looks at me as if he's considering something, like he's truly seeing me for the first time.

"What is it?" I ask again.

"Psychic paper. Makes you see whatever I want you to see." He explains and puts it away, his attention back on the computer.

"When did things start to get weird, Abby?" he asks.

"I don't know, just this morning."

"That's odd, because their plan has been in motion for quite sometime now."

"Seriously, who are you? What are you doing here? What's going on?" I demand.

"You planet is being invaded by an alien force that turns human organs into computer parts, and it has decided to start with your school. It's a brilliant idea really—a bunch of teenagers won't notice something weird going on; they're too focused on their own tiny lives. They're blind to the world around them."

"I'm not like them. And aliens? What are you talking about? There might be aliens out there, but ones that turn humans into computers? That's a bit too weird. And what's so special about our planet any way? The most we ever did was walk on the moon or send probes to Mars." I scoff.

"Oh, yes there are aliens like that. These ones are called the Matrix. There are others called the Cybermen."

"The Matrix? Like the movie?" I don't believe him.

"Yeah, sort of like the movie, well not really, just the name. The aliens are much more real."

"How do you know all this about aliens?"

"I am one." At this, I laugh out loud.

"Yeah, so you're a computer thing? Then why aren't you trying to blow yourself up?" I say sarcastically.

"No, I'm a Timelord. And I'm trying to save your planet. It's amazing how much trouble you people get yourselves into. But I suppose this is a very rich planet, what with all of its resources."

"A Timelord? What's that?"

"It's what I am. A time traveler."

"Prove it." I challenge, but he ignores me.

After what feels like forever, he backs away from the computer and walks away without a word. With nothing better to do, I follow him. In a janitor's closet there is a blue police box. The Doctor takes a key from the interior pocket of his business jacket.

"What's this doing here?" I question.

"It's my TARDIS." As if this explains everything.

"What?"

"My spaceship."

"No, it's a _police box," _I say slowly, like he's a kid that has no idea what's going on.

He doesn't answer me, just steps inside it. Before he can close the door, I push myself inside.

My jaw drops. It's bigger on the inside. The inside is bigger then the outside. But how does the outside fit around the inside? How does the inside fit in the outside?

"My God! You are a….thing. What did you call yourself again?" I Stumble over my words like I'm verbally challenged.

"A Timelord. You shouldn't be in here." He looks at me with a stern expression, but somehow I know he's not going to do anything about it.

"Science fieldtrip." I smile weakly. "So Doctor of Time, where are you from? Mars? Venious? No, wait! Pluto! The planet named after Mickey Mouse's dog! Aw, man, that's awesome!" At this, the time doctor looks up at my words, eye brows lifted as if to say "really? Mickey Mouse?"

"That's not what Pluto is named after." He says as if I'm the stupidest being alive."

"Yeah, I know. It's Pluto, the Roman god of the Underworld, but Mickey Mouse is much more fun than hell." I say, glancing around the impossibly large room in amazement.

"It isn't safe, you know." The Doctor interrupts my dazed state. I meet his eyes that seem so ancient, beyond the years of his face.

"If you're an alien, then why do you look human? No blue skin and big black eyes and egg-shaped head?" I ask, then I realize this is a rude thing to say. But still, I want my answer.

He laughs in response, before countering, "Why do you look Timelord?" I don't know what to say.

"We are going onto an alien spaceship. When we get on board, do not exit the TARDIS. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go!" I say, enthusiastically. My body hums with both fear and excitement.

A few minutes later, we supposedly "land" on the alien ship, though I see no evidence of ever moving.

"Stay here" The Doctor instructs.

I wait a while, but unable to contain myself, I exit the TARDIS. All I can say is we aren't on Earth anymore.

"I told you not to leave the TARDIS!" The Doctor yells, but I pay him no mind.

"This is extraordinary!" I gush. Then I take in the aliens. They are glowing blue blobs of energy. "Oh, my GOD! They are so cute!" I squeal excitedly. I reach out and touch one closest by me. On contact, my whole body feels all fuzzy inside like I'm a phone on vibrate.

"See, do you really want to take over this planet? There are so many better ones, and you don't even have to destroy its people. But if you take the Earth, you will have to deal with all these," he waves his hand at me as though I'm not watching him, "ditsy things. You've monitored this world for how many years now? Surely you have noticed the same thing."

I'm so fasinated by the creatures around me that I don't even try to counter the jab. I just walk around poking all the floating blue orbs. Finally, I reach the one that The Doctor is talking to. When I touch it, it zooms backwards. The sudden movement causes me to jump, startled.

"Do not lay your hands on me, Creature!" It yells with a deep, manly voice that makes me start to laugh.

"Wait, aliens speak English? Is that the international start language or something?" I ask, knowing how idiotic my words must sound. The blue blob turns back to The Doctor.

"Point taken."

"Very well, then. Off we all go. Come on, Abby." He takes me by the elbow, leading me back to the TARDIS. After seeing the blue aliens, the TARDIS doesn't hold the same wonder as it first did.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen…I was just so curious!" I apologize after a beat of uncomfortable silence.

"Are you kidding? That was fantastic. You're girlish, Human enthusiasm totally worked! You frightened them off!" He looks up at me with a bright smile and I can't help but to smile back.

Finally, we return to Earth, in the janitor's closet. Home, sweet home.

"What will happen now, Doctor?" I ask.

"Well, everything will just carry on as it always did."

"And what about you?"

"I'm going to keep traveling, just like I always do."

Part of me wants to ask if I can go with him, but I know he probably wouldn't allow it. Plus I haven't even graduated yet! And, not to mention, I have no idea who this guy is. He's never even told me his name.

"Thank you, Doctor of Time. I wish you safe traveling. Maybe I'll see you again, someday." With that I smile and head off. Back to class, just like nothing happened, just like any other day.

Only it isn't—today is the day that I met The Doctor, the man who saved the world.


End file.
